


Its time to come home

by Jacklvmage12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklvmage12/pseuds/Jacklvmage12
Summary: You finally saved Asriel, now its time to SAVE Charaideas are appreciated





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes

Chara and Frisk are referred to with gender neutral pronouns. They had no gender in the game and so will have none in the story.

AN1: i changed the whole gender thing. They are female instead of neutral. it seems to fit better for what I had in mind.

Chapter one

The Fight

Our story begins after Asriel was saved by Frisk. Asriel was convinced that he could not be saved once he gave up the souls to break the barrier but he was soon proved wrong. Frisk had saved him and knew that there was a way to get him to stay as himself. They didn't want to lose Asriel again after they had to reset more than four dozen times, each one resulting in a battle with him.

They found a way to save him and used it straight away. Once they got him reacquainted with everyone else, they went above ground. After a few years they thought it was safe. They were wrong.

They were having fun in the woods near Mount Ebbot like they always did on the weekend. They went near a patch of golden flowers and noticed something out of the ordinary. One of them had a face.

It yelled at them "Hey! Did you really think that I was going to disappear as soon as you were saved? I am a part of you Asriel! I am Flowey, God of this world!"

Frisk felt something in their chest. They looked down to see their SOUL once again. They hadn't seen it since they fought Asriel for the last time. They knew where this was going - a fight. They knew they had to defeat Flowey one last time, but they weren't sure they could do it. They hadn't saved for years, not sure if it would even work.

Asriel was able to come up with a plan immediately. He yelled to Frisk, "Frisk, we need to work together! Combining our SOULs might be the only way to win! We have no other choice."

As they combined their SOULs they felt something new. They felt their health increase more than it ever had before. There was a green and yellow health bar to show both Asriel's health and Frisk's health. They also felt something new for their power. They felt more determination than ever before, even when Asriel was a God. Once they had combined their SOULs they felt a new presence. They looked up to see a different SOUL floating in front of Flowey. Asriel knew who owned that SOUL and were afraid because of it.

As everyone looked on in shock, they saw a shape begin to form. They saw something that looked like a small child standing in front of Flowey. Asriel saw this and said, "C- C- Chara? Is that you?" To which the child responded, "Asriel, so nice to see you again. Yes it is me, Chara, the demon who comes when you call its name. Can you guess why I'm here?"

Asriel was thinking, trying to find an answer to their question. He couldn't think of anything so he said, "No, no, I'm not sure why you're here Chara. Please, tell us why you're in front of Flowey and not us. Do you want to help him? He is evil Chara. I know you aren't that way, please, help us and not him."

Chara heard his plea and just laughed. "You think I would help you? Why would I help the one who didn't do what I had asked just because he didn't want to hurt anyone? They were going to kill you Asriel! Didn't you feel like you had to defend yourself? You brought my body up to the surface like I asked but you didn't follow my plan like I thought you would. I was supposed to control you and get my revenge on humanity! They hurt me Asriel! Can't you see that they are nothing more than the immoral, lying, murderous scum of the Earth?" asked Chara.

Asriel had no reply to this other than one thing, "But they aren't all bad Chara! Frisk saved everyone and had no need to! They could have killed everyone and yet they decided to save them. I had killed them so many times that I shouldn't have been forgiven and yet they saw right past that without even a hint of suspicion. You were more secretive but you still didn't kill anyone. Not until you ate the flowers that Dad told us were poisonous. If it comes down to it Chara, I will have to get rid of you once and for all. Don't make me do this, you know I loved you. We were siblings for crying out loud! Can't you see past your hate even for a minute? This isn't what I remember you to be like Chara. Don't let it come down to a fight."

Chara was stunned for a second. They had never had anyone say that they loved them, not even their adopted family. Toriel and Asgore were the nicest people, next to Asriel, to Chara. They had one last thing to say though, "Asriel, before this begins, let me say that I loved you as well. You, Mom and Dad were the nicest people to me. Not even my real mom and dad were that nice. This has to end now though. Flowey?"

"Yes Chara?"

"Let's kill them and reset everything."

"I thought you were going to say that."

As soon as the battle had begun they knew they were going to have a very hard challenge ahead of them. They dodged almost all of Floweys attacks and all of Charas attacked for they knew that even one of Charas attacks could kill them all. They would rather risk getting hit by Flowey than Chara, so much so that they were almost always healing. They got an attack or two in but they never got to get two in a row in. They took a large chunk of Charas health out in a single hit but that was soon healed by the insta noodle that they had from the past timeline. They were feeling fear for the first time in their life. Asriel and Frisk had yet to attack Flowey because of how much of a threat Chara was. They had more items than Chara but they knew it wasn't going to be enough. They had to keep attacking Chara or else they would lose. Soon though, both sides had used all of their items. Chara was one hit away from death and they feared for their life now. Flowey had full health and was a little bit more confident that they could win. He knew that if Chara went down, so would he. Asriel had yet to use his strongest attack, Hyper Goner. Both Flowey and Chara knew that if he used it they weren't going to survive. He wasn't like he usually was, all happy and not wanting to hurt anything. Instead, he was out for blood. They had both hurt so many and he knew that they would do it again.

As Asriel was charging up his final attack, for that was all he could muster with his strength alone, he asked both Chara and Flowey, "Are you ready to atone for what you have done? For all the pain you have caused? Chara, not one person wanted to hurt you in the Underground and yet you thought it was a good idea to go ahead and kill yourself to try to get revenge on humanity? Frisk fell down and I almost killed them. They were scared. I could see it in their eyes as I was going in for the kill. Never again shall I let something like that happen. Your reign of terror ends here!" He yelled as he used Hyper Goner.

Both Chara and Flowey had a hard time dodging the diamonds that were coming at them. They both thought they were home free until one hit them both. After that they saw the final one coming at them. It was bigger than the others. So big that they had no chance of escape. They knew it was over, so they did what they thought was best: Run. They tried to run as fast as they could. It wasn't enough for them to escape. They knew as soon as they started to run that they would get hit no matter what, unless they got past the middle of the attack. They sped up and got past the middle, the one thing they didn't expect was for the attack to go past the middle. They noticed something in the middle of the diamond: A rainbow heart. Once they saw this they had only one hope: Attack the heart. It was only a matter of seconds until they got hit so they had to ACT fast. Chara slashed at the heart while Flowey hit it with his vines.

The heart looked as though it would shatter soon. They sped up until they were nothing but a blur of motion. As it seemed like it would break into nothing but dust, it reformed into a solid heart. Once the heart reformed, the diamond seemed to grow larger until it was impossible to dodge. It was too close for them to do anything other than take the attack though, so they had no choice.

Once the attack hit both Chara and Flowey, Flowey turned into dust while Chara was left with 1HP. Upon seeing Flowey die and being left with 1HP, Chara went into overdrive. They attacked for five minutes straight before they stopped. Somehow Asriel and Frisk managed to dodge every one of Charas attacks.

Both parties were getting tired and had almost no energy left to do anything other than dodge. They came to a compromise: they would take a break to get some of their energy back.

Once they both had energy to FIGHT once more, Chara was at full HP and so were Asriel and Frisk. Both had yet to ACT further than FIGHT. As soon as they had resumed their fight, Asriel launched a Galactica Blazing at Chara and almost all of them hit. He followed that up with a Chaos Saber which hit Chara every time, dealing a large amount of their health a blow.

Chara noticed that Asriel was getting faster and being able to predict them more and more as time went on. They couldn't allow that to happen. They sped up even more, if that was even possible. It seemed that they were going at their maximum speed now. They threw attack after attack at Asriel and Frisk, causing them to dodge for a very long time with little opportunity to attack back.

Asriel, having noticed Chara speed up said to Frisk "I think we need to speed up as well. How about you?" Soon Frisk replied *I think so as well. We need to finish this soon, but try not to kill Chara ok? They are the biggest deposit of EXP in the entire world. We don't want a repeat of the genocide run, now do we?

Asriel had no time to respond as Chara launched yet another attack at them. It seemed that they weren't only getting faster but were attacking for longer. They had to strike back or else this would never end.

As they prepared yet another attack, this time it was Shocker Breaker ll, they had to distract Chara somehow until the attack hit. However, it seemed that Chara was too smart for them and had looked up just in time to see the attack. They dodged out of the way with seconds to spare.

As Chara noticed that Asriel and Frisk were getting smarter they had no choice but to go all out. This was their final attack and they knew it. This attack went on for almost an hour this time. They didn't let up for a second, as they tried to defeat Asriel, they had to use their most powerful attack along with their final attack. They sent out an almost un-dodgeable barrage of red knives. These were an instant kill if they hit and they all knew it.

Asriel and Frisk saw the attack coming and were very scared. They had one choice: run. Having seen this coming they had a plan for incase they couldn't escape. They would use their magic to form a shield to block their bodies from the attack. If that failed then Chara would gain control of the time line and kill everything then reset. They had no choice but to attempt to survive.

Chara launched their last attack at Asriel and Frisk. They enjoyed watching them run to try to escape, knowing that they were going to die. They were surprised though, when they turned around and made a shield from their magic. The knives bounced off and it was almost the end of the attack when the shield started to break. They knew it didn't take much magic to sustain but it would soon drain them of all magic in their bodies, slower than their own attack was. That green SOUL was a problem for them.

Asriel and Frisk had hope that they would survive, fix their shield when it broke then they would make a new one. The only problem with that is that the shield took a lot of magic to make each time and about one-tenth of that to sustain it for long periods of time. They were running low on magic, they knew it wouldn't be long before they had to summon a new shield or start running again.

Chara saw their opportunity to finish them off once and for all. They tried to take advantage of it but it turned out they were ready for it. Asriel had cast away the old shield and used most of his remaining magic to make a new one. Chara knew they wouldn't win at this rate. It was too much for them to continue fighting like this. They tried to get the knives around the shield but Asriel had thought of that as well, encasing himself in a full shield. Seeing this Chara couldn't take it anymore and screamed "WHY?! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME CONTROL THE TIMELINE TO RESET EVERYTHING?! I JUST WANT IT TO GO BACK TO NORMAL! SO PLEASE… JUST GIVE UP!"

Upon saying this, they landed multiple knives in a row, taking Asriel down to 1HP. Their health never went below 0.0000000001HP since Chara never wanted to kill them. Instead, they wanted to be saved and try to live normally. They wanted to be reunited with Asriel so they could live with everyone again. They wanted to feel love once more.

Asriel heard this and said to Chara "Chara, why fight us if you don't want to kill us? I had this happen when I fought Frisk. I wanted to control the timeline but I didn't want to kill them. They didn't go below what I'm at now for HP. Please stop fighting us and let us try to help you."

Chara had nothing to say to Asriel anymore. They had only wanted to gain control of the timeline so they could reset everything so they could live with Asriel again. They wanted Frisk to tell Asriel to give up and yet they didn't want to have Asriel give up control to them. They would lose him for a short time and then they would have to try to tell Asriel what went on and why they wanted to talk to Frisk.

Frisk asked Asriel *Can I talk to Chara for a minute or two? I think they need someone who was close to them. They were in my mind for the entire time I was underground.

Asriel agreed with Frisk and said to go ahead, then gave them control of their body for however long they needed.

Once Frisk was in control they asked Chara what was wrong. When Chara saw that it was Frisk they just turned around and ignored them. Having seen this from Chara, Frisk got worried. They tried to comfort Chara but it didn't go as planned. Once they had sat down beside Chara they saw a flash of silver. They barely had time to dodge the knife coming at them and once they had they gave control back to Asriel saying *I don't think I'm the right one for the job. You had better take care of this.

Once Chara saw that Asriel was back they threw themselves at them and tried to hug them. Asriel mistook it for trying to stab them and jumped out of the way. They realized their mistake immediately and went back in for the hug Chara wanted. They kept saying they were sorry for not noticing they didn't have the knife in their hands and only wanted a hug. Chara said it was ok and that they expected nothing else at first. They did just try to kill them after all.

Both Asriel and Frisk agreed that he was what was needed to try to fix this mess. So Asriel asked Chara what was wrong. Chara replied "I want to reset everything Asriel. I want us to be happy again. Why can't we go back to that? Why can't we go back to before any of this happened? It was so good back then that I never wanted it to end. I loved the time we spent together and I regret acting like a jerk towards you. I hope you accept my apology."

Asriel was stunned by this. Chara never apologized before, to anyone. They were never the one who was afraid or anything like that. They were always the strong one, the angry one and the smart one. He had always depended on Chara for help if he needed it. Never had they needed help, they were able to do anything they set their mind to. They had never wanted to be comforted and yet here they were asking for hugs and saying they loved the time they had spent with Asriel and wanted to go back to it. They looked very scared for the first time that Asriel could remember. It was a new emotion that was on Charas face and it scared Asriel that they were like this.

Asriel thought that they could find a solution that didn't involve going back to the beginning. Maybe Alphys could make Chara a body like they did Mettaton. They were the royal scientist after all. They had a small mistake with the amalgamates from a long time ago but they had gotten much better at searching for a source of Determination.

Chara was told this and they thought that maybe they could give it a try. If it didn't work out then they would try to go back to the beginning one way or another. It seemed too good to be true but if it meant that they could live with Asriel again then they were willing to try it.

"Fine, I'll give it a try if it means that there's a chance that it will work out. Only for you though, nobody else. You understand that?" Chara said. "I only want to live like we used to again, even if there is a new family member."

Frisk asked Asriel if they could warn Chara that they wanted to talk to them for a couple of minutes. "Sure Frisk. You deserve to talk to them to you know. Um… Chara?"

"What Asriel?"

"Frisk wants to talk to you for a couple of minutes and I said that they are allowed to talk to you if they want so please be nice. They only mean well."

"Fine, send them out. I guess I have no choice anyway."

As Frisk heard this they were put into control. They asked Chara why they wanted to reset everything.

"I just wanted to go back to the beginning so that me and Asriel could live out a normal life. I made a stupid mistake by eating those buttercups. I wanted revenge on humanity so badly that I took it to an extreme. I was young and foolish back then and I knew little of how the world worked. I wanted to connect with Asriel on a deeper level than what we were already and I thought that giving my SOUL to him would have done just that. I never anticipated my want to control him to kill every human I could see. You have no idea how hard it was to do what I did. I knew the flowers were poisonous and yet I ate them. I ate enough to ensure my death three times over. Even Dad would have died within seconds, and he can live through almost anything. I only knew they were poisonous because me and Asriel used buttercups instead of cups of butter. He gave us a lesson we would never forget, telling us how they were very dangerous when we ate them. He said that it was an easy mistake and that he had made it once as well. He said that the one he made it for wasn't as lucky as he was. They were that dangerous Frisk. I ate enough of them to kill me three times over when what we gave Dad would have been enough. We were trying to be kind to him and yet we made him sick instead. He wasn't mad and even made us golden flower tea and Mom made us a butterscotch-cinnamon pie to go with our tea. That was the last time I had Moms pie."

Frisk, hearing this, felt so bad for Chara that they didn't wait for an invitation and went and hugged Chara until they were asking to be let go. They told Chara that they had no idea and wouldn't wish that on anyone. They said that if Chara wanted, they would let them join their SOUL with their own, an offer not made lightly by any means.

Chara told Frisk they couldn't ask that of them. "You have already been so kind to me. I couldn't ask to let you have my corrupted SOUL join with your pure one. But I do have something to ask. If I tell you why I went to Ebbot will you tell me why you went as well?"

Frisk said that would be fine and that they would even go first. *It wasn't something I expected to do. I was just tired of my family treating me like I wasn't even there. They always had more important things to do than take care of me. They didn't even take me out in public or hire a babysitter for fear that they would have the cops called on them. One day I got so sick of it that I just ran away. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. That's when I saw the hole that I fell through. I thought that ending it would make my family regret treating me like they did and I jumped. I didn't expect the flowers at the bottom to be enough to keep me alive. I saw them and thought that they would just get crushed and I would die on impact. I was wrong. The flowers barely kept me alive and then I saw a door with a strange symbol on it. It looked familiar and yet I had never seen it before. I went through it and saw Asriel, Flowey at the time, in the middle of a dark room. He spotted me and said 'Howdy I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! Hmm… you're new to the Underground, arnt'cha?' When I replied that I was he said 'Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go! See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!' As he went on to explain and eventually hit me with his 'friendliness pellets', I never felt like he was evil. He only seemed hurt or scared. I felt like I should help him somehow. That was when Toriel came in to save me. 'What a miserable creature, harming a poor innocent youth. Do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, the caretaker of these ruins.' She felt like a mom to me and so when she left me along I asked if I could call her mom. She saw nothing wrong with it and that's where she became my new family. I have only one question Chara, was it your memories I felt when I jump and saw the door? I know I had never seen it before and had to go through it to find my way out.*

In reply to Frisks question they said "Yes, they were my memories you felt. I had died on that bed of flowers and I guess my SOUL remained long enough for you to fall in. But seeing as how we made a deal I guess I have to tell you my story now." They were on the verge of tears as they said this.

Frisk was concerned about Chara and told them they didn't have to if they didn't want to.

"No, I want to do this. I haven't told anyone for long enough and I feel that it's finally time. I had jumped for much the same reason as you Frisk. My family was no better, perhaps worse. They kept me in the house with barely anything to say that they had a child. People always thought that I was just 'special' or something like that. Little did they know that they would soon find out how special I was. I had been thinking of a plan for a few months and once I saw my opportunity I took it. I had a knife stored in my dresser and wanted to use it to get away from my parents and every other person on this planet. I had finally gotten rid of my parents and had to find a way to hide the bodies. I reasoned that since I was leaving anyway that nobody would really be able to follow me. I had heard of a mountain that once somebody went up, they never came down. That was exactly what I wanted and I couldn't wait to end it all. At the top of the mountain I could hardly breathe and thought I would suffocate to death. I was so dizzy with joy that I didn't notice the hole right in front of me. I dropped down the hole and hit the flowers just like you. The only difference was that I lost my sight that day. I had been perfectly fine until I fell. I guess I had lost my sight because I fell on a stick or something. It hurt enough to make me pass out. After a while, I'm not sure how long, I heard a voice from right in front of me. They sounded concerned about me. I didn't want to believe it but when they tried to help me up I felt fur instead of skin. I wasn't expecting fur or anything really weird but I still expected some sort of odd color skin maybe. When I heard their name I thought 'maybe I should say my name. They did just save me.' As I had this thought, not a moment later my name came out of my lips. 'I'm Chara." I said, with no emotion whatsoever. This didn't go unnoticed thought. Asriel replied, a little hesitant, might I add ' T-that's a nice name. I really like it, especially since I have never seen a human and like the names they give.' He seemed so genuine when he said that. So much so that I was almost sorry that I was going to leave, or so I thought. After meeting Toriel and Asgore and getting an explanation of the barrier I yelled 'What do you mean, I can't go home?! I can't stay here!' They were not shocked to hear me say this. They said that if a human ever fell down that they would do as much as they could to take care of them and make them feel at home. 'My child, we have tried to leave the barrier and it has failed every time because we do not have a human SOUL. We do not want to harm you and we never will. Do not be afraid my child.' Toriel said, with so much honesty in her voice that it was ridiculous. 'I don't want to feel at home! I ran away for a reason. They never took care of me, not even letting me outside to see the clouds. I never want to do that again!' I yelled. Asgore, Toriel and Asriel were quite surprised to hear this, as they had expected all humans to have seen the clouds and the stars and sun. They were also surprised that my parents had never taken care of me, not even noticing me. Asgore said 'Now Chara, we would never hurt you. We want to escape from this place, yes that is very true. But to do so we would need a human SOUL and a monster SOUL. If you wanted to leave then you would have to kill a monster and if we wanted to leave we would have to kill you. We will never do that to you Chara. A monster SOUL could never withstand the amount of DETERMINATION that a human has anyway.' He said this like it mattered, so I listened and remembered it all. This was something that I was going to want to remember if I wanted to get out of there. I was also told that buttercups were poisonous and could almost never be cured if eaten. I had a plan after a few months, noticing the amount of buttercups around the house. They were the deadliest thing around and I wanted to test them. When we made a pie for Asgore we used them instead of cups of butter. Asriel thought they were safe since he wasn't there when Asgore had said they were poisonous. I played it off as having forgotten they were deadly. I acted very scared that he was going to die, even thought I was hoping he would so I could grab his SOUL and escape. He didn't die though, having been saved by Toriels healing magic. She could use fire magic and healing magic for bigger cuts and maybe even a broken bone or two. Asgore really only used his spear but I thought I saw him use a little fire magic at one point. He wasn't very strong at it, obviously, since he used his spear more. We never really knew at the time but his magic was the lowest out of all monsters. Even a Froggit had more magic than him. Monsters are made of magic you see, so him having less than a Froggit was quite a surprise. He gave us a lecture on the importance of keeping away from buttercups. He told us they were very poisonous and that it was easy to confuse them with cups of butter. Asriel was so sad that he had poisoned Asgore that it almost made me sad. I was standing there, emotionless, watching this happen. When it was done I told Asriel that when I died, I wanted to be taken up to the bed of flowers that were near my village. He was shocked by this and said 'But Chara, I can't go through the barrier. I would need a human SOUL to even try.' He didn't realize that I was saying that he would be using my SOUL to go through. So I reminded him that I was human. His eyes grew wide as I said that he would be using my SOUL to go through and put my body where the flowers were. When I used my plan and he took me up there, I felt pain again. I felt so much pain and I wanted Asriel to destroy everything. He resisted and instead showed them mercy, letting them attack him until he flew. We both died that day. I'm sure you know what happened after that."

Chara had finished their story and Frisk was crying. Chara thought Asriel was back and told him to let Frisk back out. Frisk saw that Chara was confused and told them they were still out.

They both talked for a while and then Chara suddenly said, "Frisk, I want this to end. I want it all to end. Why can't you just reset everything? You know that I can't reset and I know you can. So, why don't you reset?"

Frisk was surprised to hear this. They felt that Asriel was surprised as well. *Chara, you know that I can't reset anymore. I lost that power when we left the Underground. Even if I still had it I wouldn't reset for anything. The only thing that would make me reset would be someone killing Asriel or someone else that's close to me.

While they were talking Asriel wanted to say something to Chara and asked Frisk to let them back out. Frisk was fine with this and did what he asked. "Chara, why do you want to reset? We finally made it out of the Underground! Do you want to go back? There was nothing down there. I don't see why you saw anything fun down there."

"Asriel, I want to reset because then we could be a family again. I miss the time we spent together. I know that I treated you like dirt but I was trying to get you to stand up for yourself. You just went along with it and agreed with me all the time. I found a family that didn't hate me down there. You were all so nice to me and I felt like I belonged."

Asriel was shocked to hear Chara express their emotions. They never did that before. Not even to Mom or Dad. "Chara, I never knew. I'm sorry I was so oblivious to what you were trying to do. I wish we could do things right but I can't ask Frisk to reset everything they had worked so hard for. They freed everyone in the Underground and never asked for anything. I just can't think of any good reason to go back to that time. I'm sorry Chara, we have to stay like this."

Chara wasn't happy to hear this at all. They had a face that looked like it would explode, just like a cartoon, except much more violently. "Asriel, you just said that you wished we could go back! You have that power right now. Why don't you use it to make our dream come true? Frisk may have worked hard to save everyone, but they forgot me."

Asriel almost didn't hear that last part because it was barely more than a whisper. They were concerned that Chara would go back to fighting. Neither Frisk nor Asriel were ready to fight. They didn't have the items or the health to go another round. They needed more time if that was the case. Asriel wanted to save Chara and so did Frisk, so much so that they were willing to die to do it. Asriel had housed Charas SOUL before and they could do it again if he needed. He may lose all sense of emotion but he saw that as a small price to pay to get Chara back in his life. He wanted his sibling back again. He was lonely and Frisk was an amazing friend but they weren't what Chara was. Chara may not have cared about Asriel much at that time but they were still family. They were afraid that they would lose Chara again and Frisk could feel it. They tried to stop Asriel from offering to give Chara a new chance at life. They said that if they waited long enough they could find Alphys and have them make Chara a body. They knew that it was possible and hoped they were willing to try. Asriel didn't buy it. He was to scared and only gave Frisk enough time to explain their plan to Chara before he countered with his own offer.

It seemed like Chara was going to accept Asriels offer before they said to let Frisk back out so they could talk. He was worried that Chara would accept Frisks offer but did what he was asked. Once Frisk was out they were told to have Asriel block out everything that was said between them. Once they were able to talk without Asriel spying on them Chara told Frisk they would accept their offer. "I want to be a family with Asriel again. I miss him so much Frisk. When I see you two together as a family with Mom and Dad, I feel something I haven't felt before. I think it's called jealousy. I felt something Frisk. I felt something other than hate for humanity. I wanted to come back so bad that I almost did. I think Gaster was proud of me. He signed that he was trying to do the same thing I was and that I was a genius for thinking of that." Chara saw that Frisk was confused and tried to explain who Gaster was. "He was the former royal scientist, before Alphys. He was ripped out of the time-line by one of his own machines. His DT Extraction machine was his downfall. He meant to use it to harvest DETERMINATION from humans. He never knew that it wasn't ready. He was pulled into his own machine and had no choice but to get pulled from time itself. He was my only companion when I had died. We didn't speak much but we still had some company at least."

Frisk was a little scared when they heard this. They knew there was a strange door when they changed something when they saved once. When they went to the ruins again they saw a door that wasn't there before. They entered and had seen a figure, just standing there. They went to the figure and it just disappeared.

Notes: So, this was the first chapter out of many. I hope you enjoyed! I plan to make this at least 10 chapters long and the ones after this probably won't be as long as this. I also didn't want to end it on a cliff hanger but School forced me to do things I don't want to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Its time to come home ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally saved Asriel, now its time to Save Chara

Chapter Two

If you have any ideas for new things in this story then send 'em my way. I will gladly take any suggestions you guys are willing to give. I am also new to this so anything would help. Also, I don't know how to put the tags on. If you guys know then please tell me.

After defeating Chara and Flowey Chara, Frisk and Asriel got together and started to try to make arrangements to go back to the family of boss Monsters that they lived with. So far the biggest problem they had was a certain skeleton. That skeleton happens to remember bits and pieces of different timelines.

"So, when can we go see everyone again?" Asked *Soon Asriel, soon* replied Frisk. "Do you think they will be happy to see me?" Asked Chara. They were afraid of what might happen if Sans recognized them. They didn't exactly get along in the past few timelines after all.

"Maybe Sans won't recognize you Chara. It was quite a few timelines ago." Said Asriel, noticing the worry in their eyes. "But what if they do remember Asriel? Things can't be how they were back in 250 A.D. It can never go back to being like then." Said Chara, looking even worse than when their eyes were black sludge. It hurt both Asriel and Frisk to see them like this. Frisk felt even closer than Asriel did since Chara was in their head the entire time they were in the Underground.

*How can we help, Chara? There has to be something we can do. Maybe ease into this? We know that Sans will be at Moms house when we get there. We called him right before we went up the mountain, just like always. He might not have even seen the missed call. He's probably asleep right now, dreaming of some new timeline.* Frisk said, consoling them as best they could.

"There's nothing to do Frisk. I have my worries and they can't be fixed by anyone other than the one they're about. Sans will remember me, I just know it. He can't forget me that easily. Not with how many times we fought. "Said Chara. As chance would have it the skeleton in mention appeared out of nowhere, scaring everyone, Chara almost died from fear of him killing them again.

"Heya kiddos, how's it going this time?" Asked Sans, not noticing there was another presence with them. "We're doing fine Sans. We want you to meet someone though." Said Asriel. "Oh? And who might that be?" Asked Sans, curious now that he realized there was someone else.

After much hesitation on everyone's behaves, they finally introduced Chara. Sans seemed surprised to say the least. "Heya kiddo, why are you here?" He said with a hint of malice in his voice. His eyes had also lost their pinprick of light, making them empty eye sockets. "And why are Frisk and the prince in their fused form? You better not have done anything."

"W-well… we may have fought and they may have almost died." Chara said with a voice so full of fright that even Sans was starting to feel bad. He had meant to only scare them into hiding, not give them a heart attack! "I didn't mean to almost kill them, honestly. I had only wanted to get them to give me control over the timeline so I could reset everything. I wanted it to go back to when me and Azzy were still alive in the underground. We had so much fun down there, especially in Waterfall." They said, starting off scared again but towards the end they had a look of remembrance. They seemed to forget where they were.

Sans, Frisk and Asriel were about to say something when Chara said, "Oh Azzy, I never got to tell you that I loved you as much more than a 'sibling'. I hope we meet again someday." They had said this with such compassion behind it that it was almost to kind and loving. Finally the others had snapped out of it and told Chara where they were.

"Wh-what? What happened? Did I say that out loud?" Asked Chara, concerned that they said what they think they did. "Well… you may have said you loved me as more than a sibling. I don't think it's not that bad since we aren't real siblings. Um, maybe in a year or two though ok? I want to see if it'll last. Plus, I don't feel that way towards you. Not yet at least" Said Asriel, trying not to hurt Charas feelings.

"I though not but I still wanted to try. I just didn't know it would turn out like this. I meant to tell you after we got back to Mom and Dad." Chara replied, wondering how he didn't know they loved him. They thought they knew from the start. They had loved him from the time they were healed to now. They didn't know that monsters could be so nice. All the stories they had read or were told had informed them that they were nasty and evil beings. Now though, they knew the truth. Monsters were better than humans in every way. They were nicer, more powerful and even helped others through they're pain.

Notes, ok so I know this was a shorter chapter but I had no choice. I make these at school and can't get much time to myself. If you have any ideas or advise then it's all helpful. Also, if you want any relationships to happen then let me know and who with. Got any characters you want added? Let me know through a review. No OC's or non-Undertale characters though. Monsters like Temmie or even Onion San are fine though. I just have to find a way to introduce them.


	3. Its time to come home ch3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally saved Asriel, now its time to SAVE Chara

Chapter 3

Mother's anger

So, I know I said I wouldn't make any more chapters until I got a few suggestions but this is killing me. I have a few ideas myself so I'm going to jot those down for you guys until I get some more ideas from you guys. So, let's go on with the chapter! Also, I know I said that frisk and Chara were going to be genderless in this but they will eventually decide what they want to be recognized as. I choose the genders here so if you don't like it then try to understand that this is my first story. Frisk was originally female and so was Chara, just for the sake of the story. They might change how they want to be recognized, even I don't know yet. We aren't that far in J

Chara is around 20 but no younger than 18. That goes for Frisk as well. Asriel is about 24, no younger than 22. I will not have my characters going into the M rating when they are under aged. We will eventually do that by the way. This is more of a slow build J

Text Key for the story

*Frisk using ASL

Italics: Unknown voice

Bold: Thoughts

Bold Italics: telepathic conversation

Underlined: Important story quote

That is all

After Sans realized that Chara just wanted to live with Frisk and Asriel, he told all of them to follow him. Chara didn't trust him because of what he knew about them. They all decided that they had no choice in the matter so they followed him.

Sans looked back and with his trademark smile plastered on his face said "Kid, I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you decide to gain even a single EXP more. I would know if you did because I passed judgement when we were facing each other. LV 19 and you need 99999 EXP to gain another LV. How did you gain so much is what I want to know." After he finished his thoughts he mumbled something about nightmares.

Chara had expected this but wanted to wait until they got home to say anything else. So they waited until they got home to say anything. Frisk and Asriel had a plan for when they got home as well. Everyone trudged on in silence the rest of the way.

-Time skip to the house-

Sans entered the house first, followed by Frisk Asriel and Chara. "Wait here, I need to get Tori. I'll warn you when she's on her way." Said Sans. As everyone waited they heard a sound not unlike the sound made when grinding nails on a chalkboard. "Sans must have been hugged by mom again" Said Asriel with a grin on his face. "Serves him right with how he treated Chara in those other timelines."

The others were shocked at how he was acting. Frisk had never seen him act this way and Chara had only seen it once. That one time had cost them their lives. They still felt bad for attacking them earlier and not loving them sooner. 'Maybe none of this would have happened' though Chara 'No, it would have happened one way or another and I'm glad it happened at all. Plus, they can be pretty cute. Where did that come from? There's no way I could like them. I already love Asriel. But maybe, just maybe, they feel the same? I guess we will have to wait and see.'

Frisk felt something behind them. After being in the underground for so long you tend to get used to this. Frisk just turned around and came face to face with both Chara and Asriel. *Guys what are you doing?* they signed. *Don't you think this is a little to close?* The two only chuckled at this. "No Frisk, we don't think this is a little two close." Said Chara, acting on their feelings for once instead of their increasing disdain for the human race. Seeing so many just lying in the streets made them want to try to complete the genocide run, with or without help. "Yeah Frisk, don't you know what we feel? What we want?" Said Asriel, his normally shy demeanor gone without a trace. "We know that you feel this way as well so there's no use in trying to hide it."

*What are you talking about? What do you mean 'we know what you feel?' Please, enlighten me, what am I feeling right now?* Frisk asked. Chara chuckled at this "Frisk, have you forgotten that we shared a body while in the underground? I know every emotion you feel and when you feel them. Also, using big words doesn't make you seem smarter. In fact, it actually makes you seem a little dumber than normal. We know your smart but you don't have to go around using words like that all the time."

Frisk was a little flustered at this. They thought that Chara only had feelings for Asriel. And now they loved them both and to top that off, Asriel loved them as well. 'I guess this could work out. I guess we can give it a try… NO! This is wrong! He's my brother! And they're his sibling! This isn't supposed to happen! But… I could be wrong… NO! I need to stop thinking like that! This shouldn't be allowed to happen! He's a Goddam GOAT for crying out loud! This has to stop.' Frisk thought. *Guys, this needs to stop. I know that both of you love me but Asriel, your my brother and Charas our sibling. Besides, what about our plan Asriel? Don't you remember what we talked about? How do we do that now?* Frisk asked.

"I don't know Frisk. I only just found out that what I was feeling for the past few years was love. Had I know what it was I would have acted on it sooner. You saved me Frisk. You gave me my life and family back and I only think it right that I end up with at least a crush on you. Who knows, maybe Mom and Dad will be happy for us?" Said Asriel.

As they were talking, about halfway into their conversation Toriel and Sans came in and heard it all. They didn't say anything until the others were done talking. As soon as they were finished they spoke up. "Asriel, Frisk, I think that would be a wonderf-" She was cut off as she noticed a new figure in the background. "C-chara? I-Is that you my child? How did…?" She asked with a look of wonder on her face.

"Hi, Mom. How are you? As for how I'm here, well that's a long story." Chara said with a smile. "My child, I do not care how you happened to get here. All I care about is that you're here. Now my family is finally finished." Said Toriel with so much love in her eyes that it almost turned into one of those cliché anime shows that Frisk and Asriel watched on occasion.

"I wonder what's going to happen after she realizes I love Asriel. I hope she doesn't mind." Chara thought to themselves. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes, my child? Did you want something?" Toriel asked, having an idea what this might be. "Would it be ok if I went on a date with Asriel? I really love him and have since we were in the underground." Chara confessed.

"Yes my child, that would be fine. Just be safe when you go out. Me and your father have run into some very bad people." Toriel said. She was calm on the outside but on the inside she was jumping for joy. "Thanks mom! You don't know how much this means to me." Chara said, grabbing Asriel. "Come on Asriel, we have to get you ready!"

"Chara, I know you love me like that but I can't do that yet. I just don't feel like I could at this point." Asriel said with a slightly strained voice. "I love frisk like that. But I think they don't return my feelings."

Upon hearing this Chara was heartbroken. They had loved Asriel since they feel down. Not knowing what else to do they ran to the room they would all soon share. They started to cry and thought to themselves, "Why doesn't he love me? Am I not his type? No. There must be some other reason. He did say he loves Frisk after all. Maybe they know how to win him over."

Meanwhile, with Asriel.

"Why did Chara run off like that?" Asriel asked. "Did I do something wrong?" All the others could do was face palm. *Asriel, Chara really likes you. Could you at least give them a try?* Frisk asked.

"I-I guess so. Let me get them." Asriel said as he ran towards Charas room. "Chara? Are you there?" Asriel asked through the door. "Go away Asriel! You hurt me and I don't want to see you right now." Chara screamed, trying to get Asriel to go away.

"Chara, I love you like a sibling. I know were not real siblings but I don't want to hurt you or make Mom mad. You know how protective she will be now that we are both back. Please, let me help you through this. Who knows, maybe I might start to love you back." Asriel said. There was a sound like sheets moving so he went even further. "Chara, I want to love you like that and if you want to give it a try then I will give it a try with you. I want this to Chara but I don't know if it would work. I don't even know what gender you are! Can we at least start with that? You know my gender but I only know your name. Please Chara, help me help you."

Chara was touched that Asriel wanted to help so much and only asked so little. They thought about the request and decided that it was a little one. "Asriel, if that's all you want then I guess we can work this out." They took a deep breath, preparing for what was to come. "Asriel, my gender is female. I'm surprised you didn't notice before hand. You should have noticed with how forward I was being." Chara said, giving a small giggle that sounded more girlish now that Asriel thought about it. "So, do you want to give it a shot Chara?" He asked. "Yes! Yes I would Asriel. But, where would we go and what would we do?" Chara asked, excited at first but then she got curious. She wanted to go to that restaurant she had seen her family go to before. She thought it was called Grillby's. "We could go to a place called Grillby's if you want. We went only a few days ago and the owners a really good friend of our Duncle Sans. He says he practically raised him from the time he found him and his brother out in Snowdin, freezing from the cold." Asriel suggested, not knowing that was what Chara wanted all along.

"Sure Asriel, I guess I can try it out. Don't we need money though? I don't exactly have any on me right now. Besides, he probably won't remember me from when we were in the underground. I really didn't meet him before."

Still looking for ideas guys, I have about one more and that involves what happens at Grillby's. After that I have run dry so I need ideas and how to make them make sense for the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wont be any really... naughty... scenes for a while

It’s time to come home  
Ch4

So, here we are again. I know I said I had no more ideas but in the last chapter I said I had the Grillby’s scene in mind. I had no idea how to put it into words though so I needed time to think and write it. It took a lot of bebopvox and rocket gaming’s music to get it done but I finally did it. I hope you enjoy, and don’t forget, I have a Naruto story out and I think it’s doing well so far. Be sure to check it out and give me your thoughts. If you don’t want to give me them here then check me channel and let me know there. I still need some ideas as well. PLEASE HELP ME!

“Don’t worry about it Chara, Mom is happy to help. Well, I hope she is at least.” Said Asriel. “Besides, if we need to we can always put it on Sans tab. He owes Grillby over 10000G anyway.”

‘Huh, I guess he has changed. Man, time really does fly.’ Chara thought. Ironically, a clock flew by at that exact moment. “Wha-”

“Just don’t. I don’t know.”

“Oh… um, ok, I guess.” Said Chara, very confused as to what had just happened.

Soon after the flying clock went by they went back to the living room and asked Toriel for help with going to Grillby’s.

“Hey, um, mom?” Asked Asriel.

“Yes my child?” replied Toriel, curious as to what this was. She had just finished making dinner so she was surprised they didn’t rush the table.

“Well, me and Chara were wondering if we could have some money to go to Grillby’s. We want to at least try dating and figured this was a good place to start since we already know almost everything about each other.” He explained.

“Oh, can it wait until tomorrow? I just made dinner and it’s your favorite, snail pie!” She said, knowing the pie was enough to keep him there.

“Awesome, Chara, want to just go tomorrow? We can have snail pie! I know you like it, don’t try to hide it. The look on your face when you first had it was one that I had my first time.” Begged Asriel, wanting to have a big slice of pie.

“But, we had plans Asriel. What about our one on one time?” Chara said, trying to guilt trip Asriel. It worked.

‘Damn, she found my weakness.’ Asriel thought. “I guess you’re right, we did make plans to go out together. I think we should stick to them as well but the pie…”

“Asriel, she has me beat. You made plans and wanted to at least try this. I will save a slice for you but just remember, if you make her mad or feel bad, you won’t get any pie.” Toriel said in defeat, surprised that Chara had more sway over Asriel than her.

“I hate to say it but I think your right mom. But we still have no money to get food at Grillby’s. What do we do about that?” Asked Asriel, still without money.

“What about your part time job at Grillby’s? I thought he said that if you worked hard enough there you could eat for free and even bring a friend or two.” Said Toriel, reminding him of how he was able to eat for free.

“That’s brilliant mom, I forgot all about that… wait… IM SUPPOSED TO BE THERE NOW!!” He yelled in surprise. “WHAT DO I DO?!”

“Asriel Dreemurr, you have responsibilities to attend to! I thought I taught you better than that! Do I have to call Sans in here?” Threatened Toriel, shocked that he would forget.

“MOM! You know he doesn’t like me that much! Not after what happened in the other timelines.” He said. “Especially the one where I killed him.”

“Asriel, that wasn’t you who did that. That was that demon, Flowey. You had no control over what you did.” Said Chara, tired of being quiet. “You were the kindest person I ever knew. You treated me with respect even though you knew what the humans had done to your people. I never knew you could have been so nice to me. I only thought of Monsters as evil beings… then I met you guys.” She finished with a small voice at the end.

“Wow, I-I never knew that you thought that way about us. That’s nice Chara, really. I never thought of you as more than a friend but now I’m realizing that maybe I do have feelings for you. I still don’t know so let’s take this slow ok? I don’t know if I have feelings beyond just wanting to date but it seems to be that way.” Said Asriel, confessing his thoughts to everyone there.

“Asriel, I think that’s ok. Besides, I don’t think I’m ready for anything else yet. But what about Frisk? I think Sans likes her.” Chara replied.

“Sans likes Frisk? That may be but I’m the one who’s married to him.” Says a shocked Toriel.

“Mom, we have to get going. Be back around ten right?” Asriel said, trying to leave. “If we want to go on this date we have to get going, it’s almost seven already.”

“Oh! Yes, yes of course! You two have fun, and remember, be safe out there. I know we have our rights but we aren’t liked by everyone just yet.” Toriel said, saying what Asriel was thinking.

“We will mom, can I have some pie when I get back?” Asriel said, trying to be sneaky.

“You may not! You are going out to eat and you shouldn’t be hungry afterwards. If you are you can have a bowl of the soup I made last night.” Toriel said, reminding him of why they were going in the first place.

“Fine, come on Chara, let’s head over to Grillby’s! I haven’t really eaten there before but I hear he makes the best burgers, both in the human form and what monsters eat.” Asriel said.

“Alright, but if they aren’t the best, I’m not going back again.” Chara replied.

\------------------- At Grillby’s-----------------

“SANS! WHY MUST YOU SLACK OFF SO MUCH! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK!” Papyrus yelled at Sans.

“But I am at work Bro. I work at Grillby’s place remember?” Sans reminded Papyrus.

“VERY WELL BROTHER! BUT I WILL BE BACK TO CHECK ON YOU IN AN HOUR! DO NOT FALL ASLEEP!” Papyrus yelled again. Sans then proceeded to fall asleep in front of Papyrus. “SANS!”

\--------------Meanwhile--------------

“Were almost there, and I think I can hear Papyrus! Come on!” Asriel called to Chara.

“I can’t run as fast as you Asriel! Wait up!” She called back, trying to catch up to the significantly faster goat monster.

“Oh, sorry Chara, I forgot you weren’t as fast. But hey, were almost there! I can hear Sans now to!” He said as Chara caught up to him.

“Sans? Whats he doing here?” Chara asked.

“Oh, well, he sort of, um, works here with me…” Asriel said.

“HE WHAT?! And you forgot to mention this how?” Chara asked, mad that he didn’t tell her.

“I don’t really see him at work. He normally sleeps in the freezer since he’s not only a skeleton but is also used to the cold.” Asriel said, trying to calm her down.

“Well, I guess that seems like him. Sorry I got mad at you Asriel.” Chara apologized.

Asriel was shocked, she never apologized for anything. Why would she apologize now? She didn’t do anything wrong after all. “Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong. We all have emotions, even the coldest person on the planet.”

“But, Flowey had none.” Chara pointed out. “All he could feel was pain, hate and other bad emotions. I’m learning to feel the good ones, thanks to you and Frisk.”

“Wow Chara, I never knew that. I’m glad that we can help you with your emotions.” Asriel said.

As he said this they reached the doors to Grillby’s. They could still hear Papyrus shouting at Sans for something.

“Maybe we should wait.” Asriel said. Right after he said this he saw Papyrus walk out. “Never mind” He muttered.

The first thing they saw when they walked in was Sans face down on the floor.

“I think I found what Papy was yelling at Sans for.” Asriel said. “HEY SANS!”

“Wha- Pap, I said not right now.” Sans groaned.

“Sans, it’s not Papyrus. It’s us, Chara and Asriel.” Chara said.

“Who? Oh, right, the demon child and the demon flower. I’m watching you two. I don’t know how you fooled Toriel and Frisk but you haven’t fooled me.” Sans said, still not trusting of the two in front of him.

“Sans, I don’t know what you mean. We were mom’s children and Frisk is our friend.” Asriel and Chara said at the same time.

“Sure you don’t. Either way, I’m still going to watch you to make sure you don’t do anything out of line.” Sans warned.

“You do that Sans, just give us our alone time if we ask for it ok?” Chara said.

“I guess that’s agreeable. But no funny business! I am the master of funny business so I will know if you plan anything.” He said as a final warning before he used on of his ‘shortcuts’ to go home.

“Well that happened. Want to get something to eat now Chara? Don’t worry about money.” Asriel said.

“We may have forgotten something.” Chara said, remembering something.

“What did we forget?” Asriel asked, confused.

“I can’t eat yet. We never went to see Alphys.” Chara reminded him.

“Oh yeah, woops. We can still go sit down if you want.” Asriel said, trying to think of something else they could do for the time they had.

“Sure, we have some time to spend.” She said, trying to do the same as Asriel.

“So, what happened in the thousands of years since we talked?” Asriel said. “It seems you already know what happened to me.”

“It seems that way doesn’t it. Well, where do I start? Oh! How about with a man named Gaster?” Chara wondered out loud.

“That sounds good, just start there and work your way through it.” Asriel said.

“Ok, so Gaster wasn’t much. He was only a shadowy figure with a cracked skull. He never spoke much, opting instead for sign language like Frisk. The only different was that what he wanted to say appeared right next to him. I guess he used his magic to do that. When he did speak his voice was very gravelly. He sounded sick and healthy at the same time. When he used his magic to its full potential, which he did when we spared since neither of us wanted to hold back, he got three extra pairs of hands and they all had a part of the soul’s abilities. My soul even became all seven colors. He wasn’t in the black robes he owned most of the time. Instead he was in a white lab coat and made a whole lab in the void out of nothing. He asked if he could use my soul to do some tests on it and I agreed to let him but only if he gave me some items if I ever came back. It seems I don’t need them anymore. He wanted to see the extent of DETERMINATIONs power. He found out that it has no limits when we want something bad enough. I wanted to live again bad enough that it made Frisk determined enough to go through the Underground and free everyone. Now we have where we are today.” Chara said.

“…”

 

“Asriel? Are you ok?” Chara asked in worry.

“I never knew about him. I heard Sans talking about him once but that’s all I ever heard about him. He said something like ‘Gaster, why can’t you be here with Pap and me? You were like a father to us.’ I found it all very sad but I didn’t try to find out what he meant and who he was. That’s the most I have ever heard of him.” Asriel said, surprised at what he heard.

“Sans knew about Gaster? Why doesn’t this surprise me?” Chara said. “What does surprise me is that he said he was like a father to him and Papyrus.”


	5. Notice

I will not be finishing this story until Uzumaki Namikaze heritage is done. I am sorry for the inconvenience to those who wanted another chapter. I find that Naruto is holding my attention more than this at the moment, sorry once again.


End file.
